Saviour
by HarlequinHellion
Summary: I just wanna run to you, and break off the chains, and throw them away. I just wanna be so much, and shake off the dust that turn me to rust. Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour. I'll need a saviour. Xion x Riku. Screwed up family ties warning.
1. All's Fair in Love & War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Square and Disney does. Thanks.**

"It's not as easy as you think…" His voice was soft and breathless, his lips smacking softly with each time they pressed against the flesh of her shoulder while slowly making their way to her neck. With each kiss planted, her breath would hitch and her stomach would feel fluttery while her fingers clawed at his back all the while his lips moved at a feverish pace as if trying to devour her whole. The two teenagers were both laying atop the black sheets of the girl's bed, both dressed in only their jeans while the girl was able to keep her bra on.

"What do… You mean…?" Her voice whispered back while her head began to spin, almost unable to comprehend what was going on. She only knew that she was enjoying the feel of his lips on her neck and the way his tongue would occasionally move to caress her earlobe. She didn't want it to stop. But unfortunately, it did. Riku sighed and took his lips away from her neck while propping himself atop of her, his hands held on each side of her torso while he looked down on her with soft aqua eyes. But she could still see a glint in them that called out to play with her.

Xion pouted up at the boy above her, irritated that he stopped right when things were getting hot. Her tiny hands had moved from his back to his hips, gripping them as she let the male see the annoyance in her deep sapphires. But it only made him smirk and chuckle softly. "If Sora knew what we were doing… That you let me in through that window every night… I don't think he'd be very happy. Do you?" Well, when he put it like that…

Sora was Xion's overprotective older brother, as well as Riku's best friend. The two had known each other for several years, had practically grown up together. People would think that they were related rather than Xion and Sora. That's how close the two boys were. But Sora loved his little sister so much and he would kill anyone who hurt her. His best friend was no exception. But she and Riku had been rather close over the years as well. While most thought that Xion looked at him in the brotherly way like Sora, it was an entirely different story behind closed curtains.

Born three years after Sora, Xion had been delivered five minutes after her twin, Roxas. They had all been fond of Riku, had always considered him part of the family that consisted of the three and their parents, Cloud and Tifa. But the youngest of them had always been far more affectionate of the silver-haired child… And he the same. He didn't know it back then, but he was robbing the cradle, and he didn't care. So why did everyone else?

The female's face contorted in contemplation, trying to figure out a way to put up a good argument against him. Unfortunately, she was unable to and merely came up with what was at the front of her mind. "Not very happy, I guess." Her voice was petite but it held that charismatic tone that she and her siblings shared. "I don't see why, it's not like you're an awful person, a bad boy or anything… They love you. They should love…" In an attempt to make her calm down, his hand had moved to run through her short, choppy black hair while he leaned down to her face again. "… Us." Xion managed to murmur before his dark lips were pressed to her bright pink ones and they clashed, filling the room with heavy breathing and soft smacks again.

Her lips managed to wrap onto his lower lip and she was savoring the taste of the chocolate ice-cream he had ate before he came over as well as the natural taste of his mouth. It was just too great and intoxicating! Her mind went back to spinning again and she was slowly calming down. Riku smiled into the kiss before pulling back while she whined, moving to lay down on his side beside her. He enjoyed the taste of her too, but he didn't have much longer until he needed to crawl back through the window and head back to his own home. Xion sighed and rolled onto her side as well, curling up to him and snuggling into his chest, trying to siphon his body heat.

"How am I supposed to win arguments if you keep doing that?" She whined, her hands moving to press against his chest and trace small designs into his skin. He exhaled a deep breath and moved his arms to wrap around her waist, pulling her close and wrapping himself up in the softness of her flesh. Girls were always much softer. And Xion was way softer than Sora.

"You're not supposed to win. I won't let you."

Xion's little pixie nose scrunched up in thought and her eyes shifted to look into his face, staring deeply into those eyes that always looked like they had a secret. "That's not fair." She said softly, almost nervously. Her hand had stopped making designs and now she was still, the fluttery feeling in her stomach growing stronger to the point she thought her stomach might pop open and little purple butterflies might pop out. The butterflies wings started flapping much harder when his hand had moved to take hers, holding it and stroking the back of her knuckles with the tip of his thumb. He still smiled at her that cocky half grin.

"All is fair. In Love. And in War." Riku said simply, earning him a small shove that bare fazed him. He laughed and rolled over, pushing himself up and onto his feet before looking to the digital clock setting on the nightstand beside her bed. The red numbers were telling him it was eleven PM. Definitely time to start crawling out that window. "I better head back home." He noted, picking up the grey T-shirt off the floor and slipping it on over his head.

Xion was rising after him, but she only sat up on the bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. This was the part of the day she hated most; seeing Riku go. The girl just loved spending time with him so much, it was intense. And it wasn't like she could spend all day with him like normal couples… They were a couple now, right? Just a secret one? If she tried to spend the entire day with him, her parents, and Sora, might figure out something. Which she still didn't see anything wrong with it, but the silver-haired boy was sure that no one would be happy.

Glossy blue optics followed the male around the room watching him as he gathered his things and went to the window to slide his feet back into the white sneakers… Were they a couple?

"Riku?" She called his name, catching his attention and making him look up from tying his dirty shoe strings to see her. "Are we considered a couple?" Her eyes blinked, showing him the innocence of a typical sixteen year old just figuring out relationships. It made him smile, showing his perfect white teeth while he finished tying his shoes and stood.

"Of course." He replied, moving back over to the bed to wrap his arms around her torso again. "Just gotta keep it a secret. I don't come over here for nothing, you know.""Oh right. You come to see my brother, too." She teased, returning the embrace softly while inhaling the smell of his cologne.

"Yep. He's hot, can't deny it." He went along with the joke, giving her a quick peck on the forehead. "I really gotta go… I need to get in before dad finds me gone." Riku quickly let go of her and was heading for the window.

"Alright… I'll see you at school tomorrow." Xion's hand was lifted and waving at him."M'hm. Bye lovely." He blew her a kiss and pushed the window open, quickly throwing himself out and being lost in the darkness. She moved to stand, rushing to the window to close it before looking down and catching sight of silver strands shining in the light of the moon; Riku was heading home, hopefully getting back into the house before Alexander could catch him. With a wistful sigh, she slid the window shut and turned to face her room before suddenly remembering that the boy had came in wearing a blue jacket with a band's logo. And there it was, hung up on the back of her computer chair.

A happy smile made it's appearance on her pink lips and she strode over to the chair, plucking it off and wrapping it around her arms before moving back to the bed. Her eyes were closed and she was trying to relax while encasing herself in the smell of the male who had left his jacket. Accidentally or not, she wasn't sure. Her hand lifted, flicking the switch of the lamp on her nightstand before enclosing her room in darkness and drifting to sleep shortly afterwards, feeling something close to bliss as she slept.

**XxXxX**

Riku had thought that he might make it back in time, but apparently he was wrong. When walking in through the front door, Alexander was sitting in a chair, waiting for him in the living room, much to his chagrin. The silver-haired teen tried to stay away from home as much as possible, finding it hard to be able to stay in a room with his father, let alone an entire three room house. Ever since the divorce between his father and mother, the man was just such an irate person; always uptight and now allowing enough breathing room.

Alexander sat in the leather recliner, a coffee mug in hand while he sat in front of the television, his amber eyes looking up as Riku walked in and slid his shoes off at the front.

"Where have you been?" He asked, his voice stern, but not stern enough to hold much power over the eighteen year old.

The teen's aqua eyes rolled in their sockets before he replied. "I was out." He walked past the living room and into the kitchen attached, going to the refrigerator and getting a bottle of water out.

"Out where?" The stern voice replied again, but not moving from the chair in the front room.

"A crack house." The boy replied before trudging down the hall and to his room, not wishing to discuss any thing with his father. Not even his secret he shared with Xion.

"This nightly roaming needs to stop, Riku. You need to grow up." The voice called from down the hall before he slammed the door shut and made his way to the bed. "Your mother wants to see you this weekend. I told her you were going."

"I don't want to look at Elexis, thanks." He merely replied before laying back on the bed. Whatever else his father had to say was drowned out as his hands managed to work the dials on a boom box. The sound of loud rock music filled the room and put Riku at ease while he shrugged his shirt off and let it fall to the floor, much like it had back in Xion's room. His favorite part of the day…

Soon enough he was much like the girl, laid back on his bed with the light out and drifting off to sleep, leaving Alexander hanging in the other room.

**Author's Note: Yeah, this one might seem a little odd. But I'm really just experimenting here. This just suddenly came to mind when I was listening to a few lovable songs and somewhere I imagined Xion and Riku in the mix. Like I said, random. And the pairings might seem a bit off as well as the family ties, but I'm doing the best I can! As for Riku's parents, they are made up. I just didn't feel like applying any fucked up couples to be his parents. It's Riku for fuck's sake. The only possible daddy he's got is Sephiroth!**

**But anyway, leave me some suggestions on where to go from here, they'd be appreciated deeply! Thanks bunches.**

**-HarlequinHellion**


	2. Friday Morning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, Square and Disney do. I do not own Saltwater Room lyrics, that's Owl City. I just thought it was a fitting ringtone for Xion and Riku. On with the story!**

Xion awoke to the sound of music filling the room. It was the chorus to a song and it just kept playing over and over… What the hell was going on?

_Time together isn't ever quite enough._

_**When you and I are alone I've never felt so at home.**_

She rose to a sitting position, her eyes blinking at the sunlight that shined through her window while she scanned the room for the racket.

_What will it take to make or break this hint of love?_

_**Only time. Only time.**_

The girl was being just a little slow this morning, it seemed. She didn't recognize that this happened to be the ringtone on her phone whenever Riku called. She suddenly remembered, though, when her eyes finally came to rest on the little cellular device on the nightstand beside the bed.

_When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?_

The song was cut short, though, as she reached over, taking the blocky, old phone into her hand and hitting the green button while yawning into the phone. "Hello?" One could hear the grogginess of her voice as she spoke, making Riku smile on the other side. Xion was always so cute when she first woke up. He wished he was there to see it.

"Hey, lovely. Sleep well?" Riku questioned, his voice soft and oddly sweet as he spoke to her.

"M'hm." Was all her reply as she rolled onto her stomach and laid down, using her arm to rest her head upon. "I'd have slept better if you were here, though." She mumbled, snuggling further into the jacket encased around her figure.

The boy's laughter could be heard along with the sound of springs creaking under a teenager's weight. "I thought you would've slept fine with the present I left you. Unless you didn't find it."

A smile spread onto Xion's pretty pink lips, her hand fiddling with the zipper at the base of her chest. "I didn't know if you had left it on purpose or not… But thank you. What about you?"

Riku grunted softly, pulling up his jeans and doing the zipper and button. They only had so long before they had to get to school, and seeing as how this was a Friday, he wanted to get this school day over with as soon as possible. "I could have slept better… But you know how it goes." He replied, his voice dropping that playfulness that it usually held.

Xion rolled back over and sat up, her blue optics opening and showing a bit of concern. "What happened?" She asked, moving her legs to be crossed beneath her while she sat.

The boy shrugged his shoulders, though she couldn't see it. That used to be his only reply to many questions, so now it became a bad habit. "Just him being a prick again…" And by 'him' she knew he was speaking of his father. "He told Elexis I'd come over this weekend."

"But we're supposed to spend the weekend together." She said, cutting him off quickly. Already she was going into a panic. This weekend would be their three months of being a secret couple and she wanted to do nothing but spend it with Riku.

"I know, which is why I said that he could call her up and tell her I'm not going… You're more important." He said, a hint of a smile coming back to his lips and voice while his hands fumbled with the buttons on his sleeves; he had rolled them up to his elbows and there was a button that would keep them there. He knew that was what Xion wanted to hear and he would do a lot to make her happy. The female let out a sigh of relief and fell back on the bed again. Everything was okay now, right? Riku's aqua hues went over to the alarm clock on his desk, the green numbers telling him it was 8:30 AM. "If you want to get to school without being tardy and looking bad I suggest getting up now." He advised the girl, a smirk replacing his smile.

He heard the girl spring off of the bed, finally getting a view of the clock on her nightstand. Xion had always been insecure about her image, and she had become more insecure when she and Riku had started seeing each other. Riku had never thought she had a reason to be... She was perfect in his eyes. But she always thought otherwise, and being the stubborn girl she was, there wasn't getting it through to her that she was fine. One of these days, though! ... One of these days...

"Okay, love you, bye." She said quickly, allowing the silver haired male a moment to laugh at this little comedic relief. She had already hit the red button on her phone and thrown it down on the bed, running out and making her way to the bathroom, running over her twin along the way.

"Watch where you're going, Xion, jeeze!" Roxas cried out, grabbing onto the knob of his door as she ran past him. The blond merely shook his head and resumed going into his room and getting ready.

While Xion was trying to get ready, Riku was already finished. He slid the phone into the pocket of his jeans and reached for the black elastic band on his desk before using it to tie his silver strands back into a pony tail that rest at the base of his neck while letting a few of them frame his face. His long hair could irritate him sometimes, but he, as well as everyone else, loved his hair. It was long, soft, silky, and unique. The only people who hated his hair happened to be his parents, which made him love his hair even more.

With that, he slid his shoes on and was on his way down the hall. Alexander was in the kitchen preparing coffee. When the man opened his mouth and was about to speak, his son merely held up a hand. "No, I'm skipping breakfast, I need to go pick up Sora and his siblings." He stated, grabbing another bottle of water from the fridge and then moving to grab his car keys off the key hook beside the fridge. Riku's father shook his head and sighed, watching his son walk out the front door. What could he ever do to earn his son's respect?

**XxXxX**

It didn't take long for Riku to arrive at the Strife-Lockhart household. Really it only took twenty minutes to walk to the house, but he preferred driving everyone to school. After all, he had a nice car, and could drive much better than Sora could ever hope to achieve. Oh well. Maybe Riku could teach Sora how to drive. _Maybe. _

He pulled the silver Dodge Charger into the small, suburban drive way and put it in park behind the family's Ford Hybrid and the Hyundai Sonata that the kids shared, leaving the car running as well as the heater; it was rather chilly this morning and he'd hate for anyone to get cold on the way to the school. He climbed out and walked up to the door, not bothering to knock as he was usually welcomed into the house with open arms and hellos.

"Hello, Riku." Tifa greeted him warmly from the kitchen, her cinnamon colored eyes brightening while Cloud nodded in his general direction from the table, a newspaper in his hands and his bright blue eyes glued to the tiny print. "Want anything to eat really quick?" The woman truly was a mother when she was willing to feed a kid that wasn't her own. But she knew Riku's habit to skip breakfast and felt that every child should have a full stomach before they went to school.

But the teen merely shook his head. "Nah, thanks Tifa. Is everyone ready?" He asked, fiddling with the change and lint in his pockets.

"For the most part." She replied with a nod of her head. "The only one not ready is Xion." Cloud mumbled, still reading the paper while lifting a coffee mug and bringing it to his lips. "You can head on up if you like." Tifa said, wiping her hands off on the front of her pants.

"Alright." Riku said somewhat quietly before moving from the kitchen and tiptoeing through to the stairs, making sure to not make much noise as he went. Sure, he'd pop in on his buddy, Sora… But not before popping in on Xion first.

Her room happened to be the first one, closest to the stairs. Then Roxas' and Sora's, the two boy's rooms being separated by a bathroom that was actually a connection to the two rooms. Once again, the boy didn't bother knocking and just let himself in to see that Xion was in front of the mirror, posing somewhat childishly in a pair of black skinny jeans and a black and white striped shirt. After she had left her shower she had put his jacket back on and seemed to be modeling it for 'him' in the mirror.

"I think it looks better on me than it does you." She was rambling to her reflection, her slender fingers fiddling with the zipper at the base of her collar bone. She was so wrapped up in her image, she hadn't noticed Riku enter her room.

"I think it looks better on you, too." He said with a chuckle and a half-smile, closing the door behind him. "But I may need it back unless you feel like opening a can of worms."

Xion gasped softly as her deep sapphires finally caught sight of Riku in the mirror. A blush crept onto her cheeks as she realized she had been caught talking to herself. She smiled sheepishly and turned to face him, giggling stupidly while her hand pulled down the zipper and slid it from her shoulders. "I wasn't thinking of that." Now she was just feeling stupid and embarrassed as she handed over the dark blue jacket.

Riku merely smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He murmured. While he had taken the jacket into his hand, he had also grabbed onto her arm and pulled her towards him, wrapping his long, lanky arms around her and resting his chin on her head, inhaling the scent of Japanese cherry blossoms; her signature shampoo, conditioner, perfume, and lotion. It was a full package that she had gotten for her birthday a few months back. A gift from your's truly.

She buried her face in his chest, able to nuzzle the flesh of the v that the button up shirt formed, enjoying the feel of his flesh and the warmth of his arms around her body. It was a comfort to her that she could only bask in for so long before someone would stumble in on them.

"We should probably get going or we'll be late." Riku finally said, pulling away from her and taking the jacket, sliding it on. He pecked her forehead and she smiled before nodding her head and letting him go to get Sora and Roxas. They still needed to watch themselves around their parents, so she would wait a few minutes before walking out and joining them.

Xion grabbed her black, cat-eared hoodie from the closet and slid it on, silently wishing it smelled more like the older boy before slipping out the door and skipping down the stairs, and greeting her mother and father in the kitchen before grabbing a muffin from the large plate on the table then grabbing a can of Pepsi in the fridge.

"I don't think Pepsi is very healthy for breakfast." Tifa said, a tone of strictness in her voice as she looked to her daughter with her hands on her hips.

"Tch. Who drinks that crap for breakfast?" Cloud asked, putting his paper down and looking to the two ladies beside him.

"This is coming from the man who has, I dunno, five cups of coffee before he can be considered awake." Xion teased, a playful roll of the eyes letting the male know that she was only kidding. Tifa, though, did not think that drinking soda was a joking matter.

"Put the Pepsi back and drink some orange juice, young lady." She said, nodding her head towards the refrigerator.

"No way, I already got it out." The girl argued, cradling the blue aluminum can to her chest. She wasn't going to give up the carbonated beverage that easily. "Dad, tell her there's nothing wrong with having a pop in the morning as long as I eat healthier later!"

Cloud stood up and cleared his throat, straightening the tie around his neck before taking another drink of coffee, finishing the mug and placing it in the sink. "Sorry, dear, I'm staying out of this." He said quickly, then giving Tifa a peck on the cheek. "Have fun, I'll be home for dinner." He said and made his way for the door, leaving the two girls to argue over the food.

The older woman merely stared at her daughter, though, before giving a look of impertinence. "Fine, you can drink it. But you're drinking milk for dinner." She commanded before turning to the sink. Xion rolled her eyes again and sighed, nibbling on her muffin before going to the door and sliding on a pair of black Converse. "Fiiine." She sighed.

In a matter of minutes, the three teenage boys were trudging down the stairs, a symphony of laughter coming in with them while Sora and Riku seemed to be sharing a joke. "And when you walk across the stage, you'll trip over your gown, and your diploma will fly and hit Demyx in the face." Riku explained, his arms pantomiming the fit that their blond, musical playing friend would take after being hit in the face with Sora's diploma. Of course, all three boys were laughing, but Xion and Tifa merely looked at them as if they didn't understand any of it. Finally, though, they caught on to the girls giving them strange looks and their laughter died down.

"Are you done now? I think we need to get going." Xion said, taking another bite of her muffin and flipping the tab of her Pepsi open and taking a drink.

"Yeah, if you all don't want to be late," Tifa began, looking down at the inside of her wrist where the face of her watch rest, "I'd be heading out right now."

"Gotcha, ma'am." Riku said with a nod of his head and began heading out the door while the three siblings let out a chorus of goodbyes and I-love-yous.

"Wait, Roxas!" Tifa called after, making the blond halt in the door way. "Got your inhaler?"

The boy rolled his blue eyes, much like his twin sister, and nodded his head. "Okay, just making sure." She said with a smile and batting the long, dark lashes of her cinnamon eyes.

"Yeah, okay, love you too, bye." He said, a forced smile on his lips before he finally joined his other siblings and Riku in the Charger.

"What'd Tifa want?" Riku asked, looking at Roxas through the rear view mirror.

"Probably an inhaler check, right?" Sora asked, grabbing his seat belt and pulling it across his torso.

As if to answer them coherently, the blond groaned and buried his face in his book bag like he was embarrassed. Xion giggled and patted his shoulder softly, letting him know that, like always, she was there for him and shared the burden of an overprotective mother; like Roxas, Tifa made sure that all of the kids in the car were well, even Riku. Roxas sighed and took his face away from the book bag, passing Xion a smile and a shake of his head before sitting back and relaxing.

"Don't worry, dude. Just remember, it's Friday, and you got two days to sleep in… Before you have another five day hell." Riku said with a chuckle and a smirk, putting the car in reverse and backing out of the drive before getting out on the rude. With a swift jerk of the gear shift, he put the car in drive and was driving them to the school.

"Gee, that's reassuring." Roxas grumbled, turning his head to look out the window. Everyone else decided they might as well relax and enjoy the heat of the car while they were on their way. But Xion had this feeling that this Friday would be a long one. A very long one…

**XxXxX**

**So, here's your second chapter! It took me a while, but I finally got it. My muse has been kicking me in the ass, guys, so I'm taking the suggestions I can get. Doesn't mean I'll use them, but they would be greatly appreciated! I could also use some names for the school, once again a suggestion of faculty, who would be friends with who, as well as couples at this point. I'm having an issue with who I want Roxas to be with, of course. So if anyone has anything to give, let me know. I'd also like your opinion on this thing, too.**

**Thanks! Love to everyone reading this! 333**

**-HarlequinHellion**


	3. Competition

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of Saviour. Yes, I'm starting to notice, a bit belatedly, I have a few spelling errors where no one understands where the hell it even came from. My bad. I like to get through these things as quick as possible so that I'm able to keep you, my readers, happy. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney and Square does.**

The drive to Paopu High had been short, but filled with small talk and fine jokes. But it all came to an end when they had pulled into the school's parking lot and parked as close to the exit as they could; the closer to the exit they were, the quicker they got out. As the four teenagers piled out of the Charger, they each got a good dose of the brisk November air. As their breath showed up in white puffs of air, they tried to bring their thin jackets closer around their bodies, shoving bare hands into pockets in attempts to keep warm. While Sora and Roxas loved the warm weather between June and August, Riku and Xion preferred the crisp and cool weather between October and December. They almost couldn't get enough of it. It seemed they had met their quota, though, as the only female of the crew's tiny teeth started chattering and clicking together while small tremors went through her body. To her, this would be a good time to steal that boy's hoodie…

Riku took notice to the tremors and fought down the urge to wrap his arms around her to try to keep her warm; they were in front her freakin' brothers, after all. That wouldn't look suspicious at all. A stoic expression took over his face as he whispered to her, "You okay?" He asked while placing a hand on her shoulder, this being the only comfort he could give right now.

Xion nodded in reassurance, though, letting her hands leave her pockets long enough to give the silver teen the thumbs up before feeling a pair of long, boney, lanky arms encase her upper torso, these limbs and hands being warm despite only being clothed in the fabric of a black thermal and leather gloves with the tips cut off. She knew who it was immediately, though, ignoring the flash of jealousy in Riku's aqua eyes as she leaned back and patted the hands around her ribs.

"H-hey, Axel." She greeted the taller red-headed male as her lips shook softly, their flesh already beginning to grow pale in the cold air.

"Hey. You're lookin' pretty cold." The red-head replied, his mouth set in a lopsided grin as he spoke, his expression cocky as if he could feel the waves of hatred rolling off the other male, coming from his pores in invisible streams.

"No really?" She replied sarcastically with a small giggle, her head tilted to the sky to see Axel's face, oblivious to the vicious glare that seemed to be challenging him. She moved out of his grasp, though, moving to stand beside Riku without looking too suspicious. Roxas moved around to their side of the car.

"Roxy!" Axel cried out before suddenly tackling the sandy-blond into a bush. But the excitement and the combination of bad lungs in cold air was too much and he started hacking with the effort of trying to get up. "Oh crap, I forgot! I'm sorry, Roxas." He quickly apologized, getting up and pulling the boy out of the bushes. Roxas merely tried to wave the boy off, his hands beginning to dig through his book bag for his inhaler.

Axel had been Roxas and Xion's best friend since middle school. Yes, Tifa and Cloud had thought he was a bad influence with his tattoos and piercings but he was such a sweet guy at heart who wanted to make himself noticed. So he did with his loud behavior, dark clothes, and love of fire. He was very close with the twins, but which twin he was closest to, everyone had yet to figure out…

Sora came around to stand beside the group of kids, his hand rubbing circles into Roxas' back as if it would help his lungs open up again. "Are you gonna be all right?" He asked softly. Roxas only nodded and let out a slow, shaky breath before bringing the inhaler to his lips and pushing down on the button, inhaling from the aerosol can that would help his lungs breathe.

"I'm really sorry Roxy, I didn't mean to smother you with my love." Axel said beside him, that grin coming back to his lips as Roxas repeated the inhaler process again, beginning to laugh with him, albeit a bit raspy, before raising his hand and pushing him back with a playful shove.

Xion didn't even know that she had been holding her breath until she felt Riku's hand on her back, smacking it out of her. She covered it up with a cough, though, turning to look up at him bashfully. She always worried about her brother when his asthma acted up. Sure there wasn't much of a need to worry, it never really went out of control to the point that he needed to go to the hospital, but it was still one of those constant worries; what would happen?

"Thanks." She whispered to him, leaning against the side of the car as she returned to watching Roxas and Axel horseplay while Sora was there to referee and scold at the same time.

"Hey Riku." But her relaxation didn't last long. Blue hues shifted to the side in time to see that their little group had gained three more stragglers, all female.

The girl standing on the right seemed to be the tallest and the oldest, Xion knew she would graduate this year. Her dark silver locks were gelled upon her head in a Mohawk style and a few strands in the front making some parted bangs. Her eyes were a deep scarlet, a peculiar eye color if she had ever seen one. And she was dressed from head to toe in black and silver, starting from the black sweater on her torso to the large, pointed boots on her feet. "Yo." She greeted. Short and simple.

The girl standing on the left was the second oldest and seemed to be only a few inches shorter, a third year student. Her hair was styled to fan out around her in choppy layers, but she somehow made it look natural. Her eyes were just about as peculiar as the first girl; her irises were mismatched, her left eye being blue and her right eye being green. She dressed almost a complete opposite of the first girl, sporting a pink hoodie and jeans with grey faux fur boots. She merely lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers at them.

But the girl in the middle, who had greeted only Riku, stood out the most between the two. She was shorter than both of them and probably the youngest, looking to be about Xion's age and was a second year. Her hair was a bright yellowish blonde worn with many braids and a large ponytail at the top of her head. Her eyes shared the same green of the second girl's right eye, probably related somehow. She appeared dressed in a bright orange zip-up jacket, black jeans and brown boots. She stood and appeared to have the most confidence out of all of them.

"Hey Paine, Yuna, Rikku." Riku greeted them with a wave of his hand while Xion wrinkled her nose and tried to make herself less noticeable now that those three were there. She didn't know much about them, just that they called themselves YRP. The initials of their first names. One thing was for sure, though, she showed clear distaste for the one called Rikku, and she would return the looks of distaste as well.

Rikku winked at the boy before she spoke. "Do you have those notes prepared for chemistry class?"

He blinked for a moment. _Chemistry notes?_ "They were assigned last night for you to do." And then he suddenly remembered; he hadn't prepared any such notes for chemistry because he was at Xion's most of the night and hadn't had the time to make them. Xion looked up at him expectantly, clutching her notebook tight to her torso.

"No I don't, actually." He replied with a small chuckle before lifting his hand to his head and running it through his silver hair. "Totally slipped my mind last night."

The blonde girl simply smirked before motioning for him to follow. "That's okay, you can copy my notes. They're in my car." She said before turning away from the posse and strutting over to her car with Yuna and Paine not too far behind.

Riku sighed softly before looking to Xion. "Go. You need them." She murmured softly, pushing herself from the car and moving to go over to Roxas and Axel. She didn't bother to pass him a glance, letting him know that something must have ticked her off. But he knew how she didn't like people to pester her when she was angry, so rather than try to figure it out, he did as he was told. Xion trusted him, right?

Sora noticed that someone happened to be missing from their group and looked up, finding that their silver haired friend was now missing. "Where'd Riku go?" He asked, looking to Xion who had been standing with him.

She simply shrugged her shoulders. "He went with those three girls. Something about homework.""Oh." The chocolate haired male simply replied. Before anything could be decided about who won the horse playing match between Roxas and Axel, the bell rang and it was time for everyone to be heading to their first period, but not only was Riku missing, someone else wasn't there as well.

"Where's Kairi?" Roxas asked with curiosity in his voice. Kairi happened to be Axel's older sister, despite the height difference between the two, and Sora's girlfriend of six years.

Axel gasped like he suddenly remembered something. "Oh yeah. She's not feeling well. Said she might come in late if she started feeling better." Kairi was the senior class representative and never missed a day unless she absolutely needed to. She really must not have been well.

Sora frowned. "I'll call her during my free period." He said with a nod of his head as they all entered the school. Xion frowned as well, but for her own reasons. Riku related reasons. While Roxas and Axel remained oblivious to it all.

**XxXxX**

**I can't believe I managed to make another chapter! I'm beginning to wonder if I should sort of put Saviour on hiatus while I try and finish the Devil's Dance Floor. We'll see, though. Suggestions and opinions are always welcome, and thanks to glos-peach for helping me with the name of the school and just helping me out in general. =] You're great! 3 **

**Much thanks and love to everyone reading.**

**-HarlequinHellion**


End file.
